pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitmonchan
| textcolor=purple |name=Hitmonchan |jname=(エビワラー Ebiwaraa) |image=107Hitmonchan.png| |ndex=107 |evofrom=Tyrogue |evointo=None |gen=Generation I |pronun= HIT-mon-chan |hp=50 |atk=105 |def=79 |satk=35 |sdef=110 |spd=76 |total=455 |species=Punching Pokémon |type= |height=4'07" |weight=110.7 lbs |ability = Keen Eye Iron Fist Inner Focus (Dream World) |color = Brown |gender=0% ♀/ 100% ♂ }} Hitmonchan (Japanese: エビワラー Ebiwaraa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Hitmonchan's appearance is very similar to a human, when compared to other Pokémon. The color of its skin is a light brown color. It wears a purple skirt and bright red boxing gloves. It's feet are also a purple colour, giving it the appearance that it is wearing shoes. It's enlarged shoulders appear as large shoulder pads. The very top of its head is separated into five sections, and its face has visible eyes and a mouth but no nose. Special abilities Hitmonchan can have one of two abilities, Keen Eye or Iron Fist. Keen Eye is an ability that will prevent any accuracy loss. Iron Fist is an ability that powers up any punch move by 20%. Hitmonchan utilize punching moves to the fullest, far more than any other Pokémon. Its punches can be so quick that it is possible that they are not able to be seen. Hitmonchan can learn all three elemental punches which are strong against elemental Pokémon that are weak against them. Evolution Hitmonchan evolves from Tyrogue at level 20 only when its Attack stat is lower than its Defense Stat. In the anime 's Hitmonchan in the anime]] Hitmonchan first appeared in the anime episode The Punchy Pokémon, where it was entered into a fighting tournament under the ownership of a trainer named Anthony. Game info Game locations |redblue=Saffron City |rbrarity=One |yellow=Saffron City |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Evolve Tyrogue |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Tyrogue |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |fireredleafgreen=Fighting Dojo in Saffron City |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Evolve Tyrogue |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Tyrogue |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Tyrogue |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Tyrogue |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries | redblue=While apparently doing nothing, it fires punches in lightning fast volleys that are impossible to see. |yellow=Punches in corkscrew fashion. It can punch its way through a concrete wall in the same way as a drill. |gold=Its punches slice through the air. However, it seems to need a short break after fighting for three minutes. |silver=Its punches slice the air. They are launched at such high speed, even a slight graze could cause a burn. |crystal=To increase the strength of all its punch moves, it spins its arms just before making contact. |ruby=A Hitmonchan is said to possess the spirit of a boxer who had been working towards a world championship. This Pokémon has an indomitable spirit and will never give up in the face of adversity. |sapphire=A Hitmonchan is said to possess the spirit of a boxer who had been working towards a world championship. This Pokémon has an indomitable spirit and will never give up in the face of adversity. |emerald=A Hitmonchan is said to possess the spirit of a boxer who aimed to become the world champion. Having an indomitable spirit means that it will never give up. |firered=The spirit of a pro boxer has infused this Pokémon. It throws punches that are faster than a bullet train. |leafgreen=While apparently doing nothing, it fires punches in lightning fast volleys that are impossible to see. |diamond=The arm-twisting punches it throws pulverize even concrete. It rests after three minutes of fighting. |pearl=The arm-twisting punches it throws pulverize even concrete. It rests after three minutes of fighting. |platinum=The arm-twisting punches it throws pulverize even concrete. It rests after three minutes of fighting. |heartgold=Its punches slice through the air. However, it seems to need a short break after fighting for three minutes. |soulsilver=Its punches slice the air. They are launched at such high speed, even a slight graze could cause a burn. |black=The arm-twisting it throws pulverize even concrete. It rests after three minutes of fighting. |white=The arm-twisting it throws pulverize even concrete. It rests after three minutes of fighting. |black 2=The arm-twisting it throws pulverize even concrete. It rests after three minutes of fighting. |white 2=The arm-twisting it throws pulverize even concrete. It rests after three minutes of fighting. }} Origins Hitmonchan's English name is derived from the words "Hit", "Monster" and the last name of film star Jackie Chan, the same as how Hitmonlee is derived the same first two words and the last name of Bruce Lee. It's Japanese name, Ebiwalar, is derived from the world champion boxer Hiroyuki Ebihara. Its PokéDex number, 107, is a reference to Punch Out Little Mac's weight (107 lb) Trivia *Hitmonchan's shiny and regular color boxing gloves resemble the traditional boxing gloves colors. *Hitmonchan's name is a reference to . **Hitmonchan's Japanese name is a reference to a boxer named Hiroyuki Ebihara. Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Humanshape group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Male Pokémon